


Rescue Mission

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Bushi is nowhere to be found and Hiromu is determined to find his friend.  In order to do that he needs some recruits





	Rescue Mission

Hiromu Takahashi was bored. And if anyone knew anything about Hiromu, it was that nothing good ever came from him being bored. The last time he was bored a Ring of Honor show the Los Ingobernables were appearing on had been delayed for two hours because Hiromu had deemed it necessary to determine whether the multitude of video camera cables were interchangeable. Newsflash: They were not. This had resulted in a two-hour delay while crew scrambled to figure out why none of the video feeds were working. Eventually they had figured out the issue, but to this day no one outside LIJ knew who the culprit was. 

Naito and Sanada were out with Okada, no doubt getting themselves knee deep in women while Evil was with his latest girlfriend and Bushi was currently missing in action. He was not answering his cell or home phone. Hiromu pursed his lips as he considered launching a rescue mission to find his friend. It was hard to have a mission without soldiers though. And while Daryl was a fine soldier, two was not enough. Hiromu shuddered at the thought of calling Evil to assist him. He knew his brother would be more than happy to assist, but his new woman was psycho and she honestly scared Hiromu, so no, he wouldn’t be calling Evil just in case the she-devil answered his phone as she was wont to do. He wasn’t even going to think about enlisting Naito and Sanada, he wouldn’t want to interrupt whatever challenge they were entertaining themselves with. 

“Alright Daryl,” Hiromu told his stuffed cat. “Looks like we need to go find some recruits.” Rising from the hotel bed Hiromu checked himself in the mirror, making sure he looked his part. He then sat down at the little desk, using the hotel stationary to painstakingly write two lists. The first a list of places to find recruits. The second outlining likely places where Bushi would be hiding out. Satisfied with his preparations Hiromu headed out the door, Daryl tucked safely in his arms. 

He didn’t have to travel far to his first destination, just an elevator ride down to the lobby of the hotel to the little dance club that was attached to the hotel. Hiromu glided right past the doorman barely giving the man a cursory glance as he entered the dance club. It wasn’t very busy, a little too early in the night yet for the place to be jumping, but Hiromu stopped at the bar, placing Daryl in a good viewing position as Hiromu signaled the bartender for a beer. Once he had his drink in hand Hiromu turned his back to the bar leaning on the railing as he surveyed the room. Murmuring to Daryl Hiromu passed through potential candidates rejecting them for nonsensical reasons that made perfect sense to him and Daryl. Finally, they settled on three potential recruits that were keeping to themselves in the back corner, dancing in their booth and nursing their drinks. Just three girls having a fun night out who didn’t seem interested in any outside entertainment shooing away any men that dared to approach them. 

Grabbing Daryl and his beer Hiromu weaved his way through the dance floor, dancing with partners who came up to him as he passed before making it to the corner where his potential squad members were. 

“Ladies,” Hiromu said, flashing his megawatt smile with a courtly bow. “My name is Hiromu and this is my companion Daryl. Do you mind if we joint you for a moment to discuss a matter of grave importance?” A line like that would probably get anyone else sent away, but Hiromu had always had off the charts charisma, drawing people to him in any situation. Exchanging looks, the girls all concurred and motioned for Hiromu to join them. 

“Your cat is so cute,” One of the girls squealed. “Does he go everywhere with you?” 

“Everywhere.” Hiromu said meaningfully managing to look both lecherous and innocent at the same time, making the girls giggle. 

“So, what is this matter of grave importance?” The blonde in the group asked stroking her finger along Daryl’s paw and onto Hiromu’s arm.

“It a secret. If I told you I’d have to kill you,” Hiromu giggled flirtatiously. “It could be a dangerous mission. I can’t promise we’ll return safely. So, I need to know are you in or out?” He waited patiently as the girls conferred, wondering if they should tag along for what was sure to be a strange ride with the handsome stranger.

“I don’t know,” the first girl said hesitantly. “This is really weird.” 

“I want to go with him,” the blonde said sidling up to him. “He’s really cute.” 

“It’s all or none ladies. Daryl wants all three.” Hiromu said seriously. 

“What the hell, this seems like more fun than just getting drunk.” The first girl said with a shrug making her friends squeal in excitement. Gathering up their belongings they followed Hiromu back into the hotel lobby oohing and aahing as a limousine was pulled to the curb for them. Giving the driver their next destination, Hiromu leaned back, eyeing his newest recruits. They would make fine soldiers he thought to himself. Pretty girls made for loose lips. They would be able to get the intel they needed to find Bushi.

Several stops later their squad had grown to ten soldiers with Hiromu, who they were calling the General, and Daryl dubbed Lieutenant General. Champagne had been flowing freely and they were all feeling damn good as they cruised the streets in their limo. When Hiromu’s phone began ringing and he saw who was calling he quickly quieted the girls.

“Bushi! You’re alive.” He said excitedly. 

“Of course, I’m alive. I just went to see my family.” Bushi’s voice came through the speaker. Hiromu frowned, excitement dying as he realized his mission was now a bust. 

“Aww man, you ruined my fun Bushi! I had a rescue mission planned and recruited soldiers and everything.” Hiromu pouted, making a couple of the girls coo at him and rub his shoulders sympathetically. 

“You recruited soldiers?” Bushi laughed. “This I gotta see. Send me a pic.” 

Hiromu situated himself in the middle of the ten recruits smiling widely for the camera as they crowded around him. Almost immediately after hitting send Bushi called back.

“Those are you soldiers? How the hell did you get all those fine ass girls?” Bushi exclaimed. 

“I am an excellent recruiter.” Hiromu said sanctimoniously. “Are you jealous?” he teased his friend.

“Hell yeah I’m jealous. You guys should come rescue me.” Bushi told him.

“No can do. I know where you are and that you are safe. No rescue mission needed. Sorry.” Hiromu said before disconnecting the call.

“Okay ladies, looks like the target is safe and the mission is aborted.” Hiromu said to sounds of disappointment. “So, what do you say we go back to my hotel and I debrief you?”


End file.
